acts like summer and walks like rain
by plutoondeck
Summary: Lucas Friar always knew that Riley Matthews was bound for great things, so he let himself get left behind while she goes and saves the world. / Ten Year High School Reunion Story.
1. Part I

acts like _summer_ and walks like _rain_.

summary: Lucas Friar always knew that Riley Matthews was bound for great things, so he let himself get left behind while she goes and saves the world. / Ten Year High School Reunion Story.

a/n: I loooooove this song. Sort-of inspired by the idea that Riley Matthews changes the world while everyone sits and watches. Anyways, enjoy this cute little two-shot.

Anyways, SO TEXAS PART ONE. I THINK RILEY IS LYING. THAT SLY MINX. I LOVE HER.

rated T for love/sex.

disclaimer: i do not own girl meets world or train's 'drop of jupiter'.

* * *

 _Now that she's back in the atmosphere_  
 _With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey_  
 _She acts like summer and walks like rain_

* * *

Lucas walks into the decorated hotel ballroom alone with his hands in his pockets. He strokes his shaved chin looking around at the familiar (not-so familiar) faces. He recognizes many of the males in the room and waves to a couple of old friends.

A large banner hangs over his head: Class of 2019 Reunion.

Tonight is the night where 196 of the 300-something 2019 high school graduates of John Quincy Adams Jr. High would gather after ten years. Lucas walks briskly around the room. He sees Mr. Matthews, the father of his old friend Riley and former teacher. He makes his way over to where he is standing.

"Mr. Matthews," Lucas says as he extends his hand for the older man. Cory smiles at him grasping the Texan's hand in his own. He pulls the taller man into a hug.

"I've told you, call me 'Cory' now," he said as they broke apart. Lucas smiles.

"I'm sorry sir, still not used to it," Lucas admits rubbing the back of his head. Once the gang had graduated, Cory and Topanga had told all of them to call them by their first names.

"It's been a while," Cory says. "It's been what? Five years?" Lucas nods. "Wow, Friar. How have you been?"

"I've been good. I started working as a Travel Vet. I travel around the southern states and tend to cattle, pigs, and other animals," he recited knowing he would be repeating this throughout the night.

"That's good. Still married?" His older mentor's gaze lingers towards Lucas's left hand.

"Nope, separated about three years ago," he confesses. The last time he had seen the Matthews (sans Riley) was his wedding five years ago. He had married his college sweetheart, Jenna Jones. Unfortunately they were only married for two years before they separated.

"Sorry to hear that," Cory says sympathetically. Lucas shrugs.

"It happens. How's Topanga?" He initiates small talk until their conversation is cut short by a voice on the loudspeaker.

"Hello everyone," a familiar voice rings through the room. Lucas looks up to see the most angelic face he's ever seen. On the stage, there's Riley Matthews with her long brown locks curled perfectly.

"Wow," he says absentmindedly. Cory looks at the younger man with a knowing smile. He claps a hand on his shoulder and walks away.

* * *

 _Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey, hey_  
 _Since the return from her stay on the moon_  
 _She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey_  
 _Hey, hey, hey_

* * *

Riley was still too beautiful, Lucas thought as he watched her take the stage. He hadn't seen her in person since the summer after senior year. It's been nearly ten years. They did their best to keep in touch, but not being able to see each other took a toll in their he went to university in Texas to pursue his veterinarian dreams, she went to school in California, majoring in English Literature and minoring in Women's studies.

She spent a year abroad studying in Cambridge and traveling across Europe. As soon as she finished college, she spent a couple of years in the Peace Corps as an English teacher. She originally was only suppose to stay for two years, but she ended up extending twice. Now she was working as a teacher and an after school mentor for at-risk youth.

Though he hadn't spoken to her in years, Farkle and Zay kept him updated on all things Riley. He did invite her to his wedding, but she was in Costa Rica molding changing lives and what-not. He wondered about all the lives she's touched while she was there.

He also wondered if she was seeing anyone.

He thought back and wondered why LucasandRiley never happened. They dated briefly in junior high, but in high school, nothing ever happened. They didn't even go to any dances with each other. Lucas would be lying to say he didn't have thing for her back in the day, but he never had the balls to do anything about it. He was planning to ask her out to prom, but she ended up going with Charlie because he never asked.

They were best friends, but after he left New York for college, they never saw each other again. Sure, they texted and phoned each other. There was always the occasional video call, but they always missed each other during their breaks. Eventually, they both moved on, but Lucas had always regretted not keeping his place in her life.

Lucas Friar always knew that Riley Matthews was bound for great things, so he let himself get left behind while she goes and saves the world.

* * *

 _But tell me, did you sail across the sun?_  
 _Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded_  
 _And that heaven is overrated?_

* * *

It's been an hour since Lucas first walked into the reunion. Since then he's already talked to several of his former teammates. Most of them were, in Lucas' opinion, were stuck in a rut. Some of them were doing really well. He ran into Farkle who was easily the most successful person in the room (graduated from MIT, runs Minkus International, created his own start-up electrical engineering company just for fun). The two friends didn't spend too much talking because they already had plans to have dinner the following night.

He also ran into a heavily pregnant Maya Hart-Matthews. He knew that she had married Josh Matthews a while back. He was invited to the wedding, but his Pappy Joe died the week before so he wasn't able to go. He sent them a Kurieg.

"Been a minute Huckleberry," she smiled as she pulled him into a hug.

"Damn shortstack, you're huge," he teased. She beamed brightly to show that she took the joke affectionately. "May I?" he reached his hands forward. She nodded.

"Thanks, two weeks, and I'll be small again." She happily places his hands on her abdomen.

"How's the married life?"

"It's great! How about you?" She beams brightly.

"Got divorced actually." She winced.

"Yeah, I heard, but I wanted to hear from you," he admitted.

"So what are you up to these days?"

"I work at a museum as a curator."

"Impressive," he said truly awed. He always knew that she had impeccable taste in art.

"Thanks Doctor Sundance." They continued to catch up, and then made plans to have lunch the next day. Lucas moved on and ended taking to several of his old classmates.

Billy Ross was a wall-street broker.

Missy Bradford-Wells works for Senator Eric Matthews.

Darby became a personal trainer and owned several gyms in the city.

Yogi became a surgeon.

Sarah got married a military man and had six kids.

He found out that one of his former teammates died in combat and another died of a drug overdose.

Lucas was overwhelmed with all these stories. However, he had yet to find the one person he really wanted to speak with. He was in the middle of a conversation with Dave (who struck rich at a Vegas casino and was almost as rich as Farkle) when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw the very woman he founded himself entranced with at the beginning of the night.

"Hi" twenty-eight year old Riley Matthews says softly. After ten years, Lucas found himself breathless at the sight of her.

"Hey," he found himself saying before pulling her in his arms.

* * *

 _Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star–_  
 _One without a permanent scar?_  
 _And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

* * *

"So did you ever fall in love?" Lucas asks as the two of them stand outside his balcony. The reunion was long over, and the two friends made to his hotel room sixteen floors above the reception hall. They had already been talking for a while catching up. Riley leans her back against the railing and looks at him.

"Yeah actually. Twice," she says honestly.

"Really? Tell me."

"The first was in college. I fell for this guy I met when I was going to this concert. He was the bassist player. I gave him my number and we dated for a while."

"How'd it end?"

"He OD'd one night in my apartment. It was really scary," she ran her fingers through her hair.

"He die?"

"No. I stayed with him through two stints of rehab, but in the end, he was the one who broke up with me." Riley turned around and leaned her arms on the railing.

"Wow, Riley," Lucas stood up from his spot and stood next to her.

"How about you? I heard you got married," she turned to face him with a smile. He chuckled.

"Yeah, for like two minutes," he scoffed.

"What happened?" She wondered.

"Didn't you say you fell in love twice?" He tried changing the subject.

"Hey, I told you one of my stories. It's your turn," she turned to face him fully.

"Nothing special. She was my college sweetheart. I thought she was the one. We got hitched after college, but we weren't ready for it. So one night, she left me."

"I think there's more to the story," she teased.

"You think?" He raised an eyebrow moving closer towards her. Their faces got dangerously close. Her lips puckered up, and it took all of his self-control to not lean in to kiss her.

"I know, but I'll let you tell me when you're ready," she faced the city lights again and leaned onto his shoulder. He smiled softly and wrapped an arm around her.

"Well, it's your turn Matthews. Who else stole your heart?" Riley smiles wistfully.

* * *

 _Now that she's back from that soul vacation_  
 _Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey, hey (mmm)_  
 _She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo_  
 _Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey, hey (yeah)_

* * *

They fall into bed.

It was inevitable apparently.

It was a simple script really:

She yawns and says, "Gee, I'm tired."

He counters with, "Stay here tonight. You might as well, it's late."

Then she goes, "Oh I really couldn't. My room is only two floors away."

And he shakes his head and points to the bed, "Stay."

So she stays, and they cuddle in bed before they start kissing. It's light at first, simple really. She pecks him on the cheek and whispers, "goodnight." He kisses her on the forehead, and whispers the same thing. Their simple pecks become light kisses then passionate make-out session. He rolls on top of her, and asks her if it's okay. When she gives him the okay, they shed their clothes off easily.

The first time, they fuck desperately as if it's the last day on earth. It's fast and hard, but they need each other. They've waited years for this moment, and they make quick work to reach orgasms.

The second time, they take their time and have sex like virgins. She traces the scars left from his rodeo days when he needed to make some extra money. He explores every nook and cranny of her forever tanned body. It's gentler and slower like a first time sans the awkwardness.

The third time, they make sweet, passionate love.

 **END PART ONE**


	2. Part II

acts like _summer_ and walks like _rain_.

summary: Lucas Friar always knew that Riley Matthews was bound for great things, so he let himself get left behind while she goes and saves the world. / Ten Year High School Reunion Story.

a/n: I loooooove this song. Sort-of inspired by the idea that Riley Matthews changes the world while everyone sits and watches. Anyways, enjoy this cute little two-shot.

Oops, it's a three parter!

AND TEXAS. YAS WRITERS YAS. THEY SLAYED IT. I LOVED IT. THE CONFUSION AND FRIENDSHIPS. IT WAS PERF.

rated T for love/sex.

disclaimer: i do not own girl meets world or train's 'drop of jupiter'.

* * *

 _Now that she's back in the atmosphere_  
 _I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane_  
 _Told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never did land_

* * *

He's going to be late to his lunch with Maya, but it's okay because he's lying in bed with a naked girl of his dreams. Riley's still asleep, but he kisses her forehead while reaching his hand for his phone. He finds Maya's number and calls it.

"Hello?" a breathy Maya says on the line.

"Hey Maya, look something came up and I don't think I'm going to make it," he says. It's not really a lie, but looking down at Riley sleeping on his chest, there's no way he could leave her.

"I figured as much when I saw you and Riley leave together last night," Maya laughs.

"It's not what you think," he quickly defends.

"Oh save it. We'll find time to see each other. Tell honey I say hello and dinner's cancelled," she says sweetly.

"Love you Peaches," Riley says affectionately with her eyes still closed. There's a smile on her face that Lucas can't help but find adorable.

"Goodbye Ranger Rick. Don't be a stranger," Maya chuckles on the other end.

"I'll talk to you later," Lucas says as he hangs up the phone. Riley props herself up on her elbows.

"Morning," she greets him with lazy eyes.

"Morning," he smiles back at her. He leans forwards and lightly kisses her on the lips. "How'd you sleep?"

"Mmm, good." she hums smiling up at him. She runs her fingers through her hair.

"Same here," he cups her cheek. "What are you thinking?" he says huskily. She smiles seductively at him before answering him with another kiss.

* * *

 _But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_  
 _Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_  
 _And head back to the Milky Way?_  
 _And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?_  
 _Was it everything you wanted to find?_  
 _And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

* * *

He calls Farkle and cancels dinner with him as well. Instead, he and Riley order room service. She's sitting on the bed wearing nothing but his dress shirt from the reunion eating a sandwich. She's talking about some adventure she had in Paris during her year abroad and Lucas can't help but to be a little in love with her.

"I really missed you," he says. Riley looks up with her sandwich still in her mouth. She bit into it quickly and swallowed it hastily.

"I missed you too," she whispers back.

"So Ms. Riley, tell me something," he says as he puts his food aside.

"What do you want to know?" she curious looks up at him.

"Your life," he mentions.

"What about it?"

"Is it everything that you wanted it to be?" he asks. Riley scrunched up her face in thought.

* * *

 _Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken?_  
 _Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong,_  
 _Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance, five-hour phone conversation?_  
 _The best soy latte that you ever had and me._

* * *

"The Peace Corps?" twenty-three year old Lucas questions as he leans back against his desk chair. He stares at his laptop screen with Riley's face gleaming up at him. It's the first time they have skyped in years, but Riley had insisted saying she had news. He knew that she had always wanted to be in the Peace Corps since she had family friends who were in it. He never had any doubt that they wouldn't pick her. Really though, Riley Matthews was a perfect candidate for this kind of thing.

"Yep! I got in!" She said eagerly. "I'll be leaving for Costa Rica right after graduation." He frowned thinking how he wasn't going to return to New York until midsummer. It had already been so long since he's seen her. Riley was one of his best friends, but they hadn't seen each other in person since the summer before college.

"Wow Riles," he said impressed. "That's great. I'm so happy for you," he said with a hint of disappointment.

"You don't so happy," she raised an eyebrow. "Look Lucas. I know that it's crazy for me to leave the only kind of life I know to teach English in a foreign country when I don't even know how to speak spanish, but this has always been my dream. To enrich the lives of young children all over the world."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't think you're crazy or anything. I was just thinking if you're leaving right after your graduation, I won't be able to see you before you leave and you'll be gone for so long. It's already been four years," he said sadly.

"Oh," was all she said. She looked speechless from his screen.

"It's selfish of me, I know, but it's been a long time since I've seen you. I am really proud of you. You're the best person I know, Riles. You do so much for other people, you deserve the chance to do want you want to be. You deserve everything you want."

"Thanks Luke," she smiles softly.

"So Costa Rica huh?" He asked. She nodded eagerly.

"Yes! I'll be teaching English." She went on telling him the logistics and details of her new conquest. He smiled at her.

"I'm going miss you so much," he blurts out. She pauses. Her eyes widen a bit, and he finds himself lost in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too."

* * *

 _But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_  
 _Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_  
 _And head back toward the Milky Way?  
_ _And tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
_ _Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
_ _And that heaven is overrated?_

* * *

It's his last night in New York and Lucas and Riley spend it by walking around the city. They're standing by the Brooklyn Bridge in silence staring at the city lights.

"Hey," he breaks the quiet between them.

"Hmm?" she hums. He pulls out his wallet.

"There's something I want to show you," he files though the contents of his wallet. He pulls out a old photo and handled it to her.

"You kept this?" Her eyes widen when she realized what it was. It was a picture of her in Costa Rica with her first class. She had sent a copy to everyone she loved during her first year in Costa Rica. She turned it over remembering she had written something different for everyone.

 _'Hey Lucas,_  
 _How have you been? I've been doing well. I admit the first few months were really difficult for me, but now I've found my way. I'm loving everything. I hope you're doing well._  
 _Miss you, Riley'_

"Yeah, it keeps me grounded," Lucas' voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Riley asks confused.

"You are the only person who kept me grounded. When I was stressed out by grad school or when I was going through my divorce, I kept wishing you were still around. You always kept me in check. While we were in college, I could always count on you to be there when I needed you. Even when you were in Costa Rica, you always seemed to know when I needed you most. You sent this letter when I was stressing out about my board exam and getting married."

"Lucas..."

"Riley, I have always needed you. You have this calming effect on me on me. You're really important to me."

"You're important to me too."

"I really missed you."

"I did too."

"I love you Riley. I always have." She opens her mouth to say something, but no words come out. Before she could find the words, he leans down and kisses him.

* * *

 _And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star,_  
 _One without a permanent scar?_  
 _And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself?_

* * *

They're sitting together in the balcony of his hotel room. He's on the lounge chair while she's sitting on his lap.

"Can I say something crazy?" Lucas whispers. Riley chuckles.

"You're not going to ask me to marry you are you?" She jokes. He shakes his head.

"Oh god no. I'm not ready for that... again." He adds.

"Good. I was getting a Frozen flashback. You remember when we entered that karaoke contest in high school?" He laughed gripping her waist tightly. The two of them sang 'Love is an Open Door'.

"How can I forget? We lost to your parents." Cory and Topanga had a weird but hilarious rendition of 'War' by Edwin Starr.

"They still sing that song every time we go karaoking." They both laugh.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask you to come with me to Texas," he says seriously. She pulls her head away from his chest.

"What?" She asks shocked.

"Why not? It's summer and you're not working. Come with me. We'll have a good time."

"I don't know Lucas," she says unsure.

"It'll be for the summer. We can catch up with each other—"

"That's what we've been doing for the last two nights," she interrupts.

"I know. I just don't want this to end," he confesses. Riley presses her lips together in thought.

"I'll... I'll think about it," she finally says. She lays back down on his chest.

He smiles. She doesn't.

* * *

 _Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

* * *

Lucas wakes up to an empty bed. His phone alarm is going off, so he forces himself to get up. He looks around for Riley, but he doesn't see her. He gets up and puts on his boxers. He searches the balcony and the bathroom for her.

All her things are gone. He runs his fingers through his hair and picks up his phone. He goes to call her, but realizes that never in the last two nights did he manage to get her new phone number. he puts the phone down and sees something on his nightstand.

It's a wad of cash.

Riley's gone, and the only thing is left was cash.

(Lucas the hooker. Maya would have a field day with this.)

 **END PART TWO**


	3. Part III

acts like _summer_ and walks like _rain_.

summary: Lucas Friar always knew that Riley Matthews was bound for great things, so he let himself get left behind while she goes and saves the world. / Ten Year High School Reunion Story.

a/n: I loooooove this song. Sort-of inspired by the idea that Riley Matthews changes the world while everyone sits and watches. Anyways, enjoy this cute little three-shot.

Last part! I'm so glad ya'll enjoyed it so far. This was probably my most popular story yet. Do enjoy the resolution. Thank you for everything! If you want more Rucas, please check out my other stories (particularly the 'take me home: the series').

rated T for love/sex.

disclaimer: i do not own girl meets world or train's 'drop of jupiter'.

* * *

 _And did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day?_  
 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
 _And did you fall for a shooting star, fall for a shooting star?_  
 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
 _And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there._

* * *

 _Four weeks later..._

It was a long day for Lucas. He had drove six hours to Oklahoma to treat some horses at a large cattle ranch. After making it to the remote farm, he tended to a fouling mother and several other horse. He spent the whole day at the ranch, and then he drove another hour to city with a hotel. The horse's owner's offered to let him spend the night at their place, but he politely declined.

He was flipping though the channels in nothing but his boxers when there was a knock on the door. He got up easily hoping it was room service. He grabbed his wallet and pulled out a twenty. He hastily opened the door, not caring about his lack of clothing.

"Jesus, I've been waiting—" he says swinging the door open. Instead of room service, he was greeted with a small chocolate-colored hair girl holding a large suitcase. Riley grins up at him with that innocent smile of hers.

After the reunion, he flew back home. He called Farkle and Maya to try to get ahold of Riley. Maya didn't give him her number because Riley told her not too, but she told him she was convincing her to reach out to him. Farkle, however, ngave Lucas her number right off the bat. He called her once three weeks ago and left a voicemail. That message went unanswered until this very moment.

"Is that for me?" Riley smiled pointing at the twenty-dollar bill in his hand.

"Riley? What are you... why are you... how are you here?" He asks incredulously.

"You gonna let me in or what?" She smirks at him. He moves away from the door and she saunters in.

"Forgive me for being confused," he shuts the door. He stares at Riley who puts her suitcase away. She smiles at him.

"It's okay, I'd be confused too," she drops down onto the bed. She crosses her legs and leans back onto her hands.

"Why are you here?" He asks again.

"I think that we left things a little..." she pauses thoughtfully. "Vague," she finishes.

"Vague? You left me alone with two hundred dollars on my nightstand! It seemed pretty clear on what you took me for!" He scolds. He tries not to yell. She looks at him confused before realization dawned on her face to what he meant.

"Oh! I wasn't paying you for the sex. Oh my god," she giggles. "That was for the room since I checked out of mine early and stayed with you," she explains nonchalantly. He scrunches up his eyebrows.

"I felt like a prostitute, Riley!" He say angrily.

"I'm sorry. I should've left a note or something," she waves still laughing.

"Why are you here?" he asks again crossing his arms. She stands up from the bed.

"Look, I got scared. You were saying all these things that, honestly, it was a bit much don't you think. We haven't seen each other in ten years. Yeah, we've talked, but it's not the same!" She approaches him timidly.

"That's not you said in high school!" He clenches his fist and turning away from her. She moves her head to be in his line of sight.

"That's the thing! That was high school! What did we know then? Nothing. We thought we owned the world, but we were just kids. We didn't know shit. We've change so much in these last ten years! You got married and divorced." She points at him, jabbing him in the chest. "I traveled the world," she points at herself. "We're not the same two kids who win Prom King and Queen!" she waves her finger to point to the two of them. She's huffing and puffing following her rant.

"You're right, we've changed." They stood in silence. Lucas sits down on the bed. She sighs running her fingers through her hair.

"I really am sorry for leaving like that," she apologizes sincerely. She joins him on the bed and places a hand on his knee. "I don't know what came over me. I just had to go."

"It's okay. It was a little fast. It was the first time we've seen in each in a long time, and it included mindblowing sex. I didn't want it to end," he forgives her easily. He always did.

"Yeah, the sex was great. It was better than I imagined."

"Thanks," He sighs. "You know, I can never really be mad at you," he says honestly. She smiles.

"I'm glad that hasn't changed." He places his hand on top of hers. "You always loved me?"

"Yeah, I have," he admits.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she questions.

"Because... you're Riley Matthews: the sweetest girl in the world and a real life princess."

"I'm only human," she whispers. He squeezes her hand.

"Yeah, but you were born to save the world," he says.

"You're a veterinarian. You do good things too," she assures him. He chuckles.

"I guess, but you were always bound for greater things."

"That's quite a pedestal you put me on," she says softly.

"I'm sorry," he says realizing what he's been doing. He knows how hard it is to be everyone's idea of perfect.

"It's okay. It's nice to know that you think so highly of me." She pauses. "Now I'm asking again, but why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because... because you're so good. I would have only brought you down. You were destined for wonderful things, and I... I wasn't."

"So you stayed behind so I can live my dream?"

"In a sense, I let myself be left behind. Besides, I was living out my own dream," he defends his choice.

"If you had asked, I would stayed," she confesses.

"Yeah, cause I want to be that guy. 'Oh Riley, I love you. Please don't go to California for college/don't got study abroad/don't be a teacher in Costa Rica and be with me.'" He mocked. "Besides, even then, I was dating Jenna at most of the time anyways. There's no reasonable way I could've asked you to stay for me."

"I guess, but if you always loved me, then why didn't you ask me out during high school?"

"Because of Texas," he muses.

"Texas?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Remember when we were in middle school and we all went to Texas. We were line dancing, and you said that you wanted hold on to our friendship as long as we could. I just thought that if I held back, we would be doing what you wanted."

"So what changed now?"

"We did," he admits. "Not seeing each other for ten years, it changed us. We also changed on our own. I want this be clear, I have always loved you. Even if I didn't see you or talk to you, we're still real friends and our friendship could take something like that. I still love you. The same as I have before, it's just now I'm willing to risk everything for you. I went a decade without seeing you in person. I don't want to do that again."

"I don't either," she gently cradles his cheek.

"I love you Riley, and I mean it," he looks into her eyes and leans into her touch.

"I love you too," she finally admits. It's quiet again. She inhales deeply.

"So what happens now?" he whispers. She smiles.

"We enjoy the summer. Catch up. Have a good time," she says the last part suggestively. She swings her legs over his and straddles him. She wraps her arms around his neck. He puts his hands on her waist. They smile gently at each other. She leans in to capture his lips with hers. She pushes him down on the bed and crawls up on top of him. She pulls away to take her shirt off. He traces her sides and looks up into her eyes. She bits her lips and dives down to kiss his neck.

"Wait, not that I don't want this because I do," he assures her. "But I have one more question."

"Hmm?" she says nibbling on his neck.

"How did you find me?" She pulls back and looks him in the eye. Then she throws her head back and laughs.

 **END PART THREE**


End file.
